


Michael- Lost Voice

by MichaelTheMicrophone



Series: 5SOS Sickfics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Laryngitis, Lost Voice, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheMicrophone/pseuds/MichaelTheMicrophone
Summary: Michael loses his voice on stage.





	Michael- Lost Voice

The lads of 5 Seconds of Summer were up on stage singing and playing their hearts out. They were all having the time of their lives, like every night. Mikey though, felt a little off. He had woken up with a sore throat every time he swallowed. He didn't think much of it and just grabbed a couple of cough drops from the chemist on the way down.

Their sound check had gone almost perfectly. Mikey was as loud and boisterous as usual and his throat had calmed down so he thought it was just a small bug. The only one who had stuffed up was Ashton, who had, somehow, broke one of his drumsticks in half during Amnesia, one of the songs where he uses them the least. It had really cracked the boys up.

They were now performing Amnesia again, though for real this time. All of them praying for Ashton not to break his drumstick once again, even though it would be pretty funny. But that wasn't really the thing that they should be worrying about. Michael's throat had started hurting once again but he knew that he had to wait until the end of the song to get water.

So he did. But during he was singing along to Calum's solos, away from his mic. He was singing pretty loudly so he did notice when he could no longer hear his voice. He shut his mouth and just continued the song, deciding to check with Luke whether he had actually lost his voice or was just going deaf.

He continued to 'sing' during the chorus, even though he was sure no one could hear him. Soon the song finished and Michael walked over to Luke, tapping him on the shoulder. Luke turned around immediately, it was Calum's turn to talk for a minute.

'What's happening Mike?' Luke asks.

'Am I talking?' Michael tried to say but Luke didn't hear him.

'Talk up a little, I couldn't hear you.' Luke says.

'I SAID, AM I TALKING?' Mikey tried to shout, but once again Luke just shook his head.

'Didn't hear that either. Wait, have you lost your voice?' Luke asks, his face turning to one of concern. Michael nods.

'Oh no. Umm.. I dunno what to do.' Luke says. 'Wait, go grab some paper from backstage.'

Michael nods and puts his guitar on the stand. He rushes backstage and motions for paper and a pen. Staff immediately pass him both of what he wanted. He rushes back onstage just as Calum finishes his 'speech' (If you'll call rambling on about nothingness an speech). He runs over to Luke and he gets his pad ready.

'Does anything hurt?' Luke asks.

'My throat, like badly. :(' Mikey writes. Luke nods.

'How long?' Luke asks. As Mikey writes down his answer Calum interrupts.

'What in the world are you two doing? Creating a cartoon?' Calum asks. Luke sighs and goes up to the mic.

'Michael's lost his voice. I'm trying to help him.' Luke says. A chorus of aw's spreads through the audience. Both Calum and Ashton come over to where Luke and Michael are.

'Little pain this morning and then it went away. It came back during Amnesia.' Michael shows the three lads.

'Aww, Mikey. Why didn't you tell us?' Ashton asks. Michael gets writing.

' 'Cause you'd think I was just tryna get out of the concert and it wasn't huge at the time.' Michael shows them.

'True.' Ashton says.

'Are you up for us singing for you?' Luke asks. Michael nods and then writes something down.

'As long as I get to play my guitar :D' Mikey writes. All the boys laugh and agree. They all head back to their positions and Luke breaks the news to the fans.

'Mikey over there has gone and lost his voice but we shall be continuing the concert, just without the angelic voice of Michael Clifford. But don't worry, he will still be playing his beloved guitar for you and should be back to normal within a couple of days.' Luke explains. The camera points to Michael.

'Sorry guys :( but anyways, this is Voodoo Doll.' Michael shows on his notebook.

::::::::

A couple of days later and, as promised, Michael is back to singing his amazing choruses. It had turned out he had laryngitis, nothing too serious. Though his voice wasn't missed much around the 5sos household, as once it had reappeared he was straight back to shouting in their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Hope you liked my first proper sickfic. I wanna do something about Ashton next, so gimme requests on either this chapter or the request page. I shall get to writing all of them, I promise.
> 
> Bye for now,
> 
> Alexis :D


End file.
